If I was the one
by Tyfa
Summary: Was hatte er getan? So war das definitiv nicht geplant gewesen! Obwohl, war irgendwas an diesem Abend geplant gewesen? [Auszug] - [HPxDM] - [complete]


**If I was the one **

**Titel: If I was the One**

**Teil: 1/1**

**Serie: Harry Potter**

**Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere**

**Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau g])**

**E-Mail: Tyfagmx.de**

**Warnungen: **

**Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit auch keinerlei Geld.**

**Von wem das Lied ist steht unter der Fic.**

**Widmung: An mein kleines, süßes, unschuldiges Engelchen Yu... damit du mal wieder siehst wie krank ich bin ::drop::**

**Hab dich mega lieb meine Süße.... und schreib... ::sich vor Titanin der Sadisten tief verneig::**

**Und allen die mir einen Kommentar zu Broken Faith geschireben haben ::euch alle knull::**

**Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte **

**E-Mail addy!**

**Okay genug gelabert...ab zur Story:**

OOO

Genervt betrat Draco sein Zimmer in den Slytherinkerkern, welches er sich mit der einzigen Person teilte, die er annähernd ‚Freund' nennen konnte: Blaise Zabini. Doch dieser glänzte just in dem Moment, als ein übelgelaunter, blonder Slytherin die Tür zum Raum aufriss und sie ebenso hastig wieder zu knallte, wie in letzter Zeit schon so oft durch Abwesenheit.

Der Grauäugige störte sich aber nicht im Geringsten daran, da er, nach so einem stressigen Tag, einige Minuten Ruhe einfach benötigte.

Abgespannt ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken, grade hatte er eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung hinter sich gebracht, sein absolutes Hassfach. Nicht, dass er es nicht konnte, nein, schließlich war er ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy konnte Alles, nur diese alte Schreckschraube von Professorin zehrte an seinen Nerven.

Ständig bevorzugte sie die Gryffindors und ganz speziell natürlich Potter und das Schlammblut, aber was sollte er auch anderes von einem solchen Weibsstück erwarten?

Immer noch ernstlich verstimmt, drehte er sich auf die Seite, um erkennen zu können, wie viel Uhr es war und damit verbunden, wann das Abendessen beginnen würde, doch ein lautes Knarren brachte ihn zuvor noch einmal kurz dazu die Augen verdrehen.

Die meisten Betten in den Kerkern der Slytherins quietschten und Knarrten was das Zeug hielt, da ihr Holz durch die Feuchte mit den Jahren morsch geworden war und auch wenn er mittlerweile das 6. Schuljahr der Zauberschule besuchte, hatte er sich immer noch nicht an diesen Zustand gewöhnt.

Doch nicht nur dieses bekannte Geräusch forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit ein, dort war noch etwas anderes, sehr leise und kaum zu orten, aber als Draco für einige Sekunden die Luft anhielt, da sein eigener Atem zu laut für sein Gehör war, nahm er deutlich ein kaum hörbares Wimmern aus einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes wahr.

Erschrocken sprang er auf und schritt zögerlich auf eben diesen Abschnitt seines Zimmers zu, da er jedoch kein Licht entzündet hatte, als er den Raum betrat, konnte er nur die schemenhaften Umrisse einer zusammengekauerten Person wahrnehmen.

„Potter?"Undeutlich meinte er schwarze, verstrubbelte Haare zu erkennen, welche eindeutig diesem einen Gryffindor zu zuordnen waren. Jeder Andere hätte sich wahrscheinlich gewundert, was der Junge der lebt in seinem Zimmer zu suchen hätte, doch nicht Draco. Seine erste Sorge im Moment war der Lichtmangel.

„Lumos."Augenblicklich erschien ein leichtes Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes, offenbarte dem Blonden die zusammengekrümmte Person Potters nun völlig.

Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte mit dem Rücken an der kahlen Wand, hatte die Knie eng an den Körper gezogen, die Arme fest darum geschlungen und den Kopf auf diesen abgelegt, sodass der Grauäugige keinen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen konnte.

„Potter."Behutsam streckte der Slytherin die Hand nach dem Angesprochenen aus und strich vorsichtig über die verstrubbelten schwarzen Strähnen, was ein leichtes Zusammenzucken seines Gegenübers zur Folge hatte.

Doch langsam hob Harry den Kopf und blickte den Anderen aus roten, geschwollenen Augen undefinierbar an, doch das war nicht das Einzige was Draco schockte. Das Gesicht des Grünäugigen war mit Wunden und Blutergüssen überzogen und an der Stirn, Nase und Lippe konnte man deutlich getrocknete Spuren von Blut erkennen.

_I see the way he treats you,_

_I feel the tears you cried,_

_And it makes sad, and it makes mad,_

_There's nothing I can do._

Ohne zu registrieren was er tat, hatte Draco sich schon herunter gebeugt, die Arme um den zitternden Körper geschlungen, ihn hochgehoben und auf sein Bett gesetzt.

Während der Gryffindor dort bewegungslos verharrte, entzündete der Blonde eilig eine der Fackeln, holte eine Schüssel mit Wasser und einen Lappen, ehe er sich behände vor dem Verletzten auf dem Bett niederließ.

„Was ist passiert?"Obwohl er grade damit beschäftigt war, den Lappen einzuweichen, konnte er den erstaunten Blick deutlich auf seinem Körper spüren. Harry hatte wohl nicht erwartet, dass er sich dafür interessieren könnte, geschweige denn, dass er sich auf diese Art um ihn kümmern würde.

„Also?"Durchdringend blickten die eisgrauen Augen den Schwarzhaarigen an, während Draco seine Hände behutsam nach dessen Gesicht ausstreckte, doch kaum hatte er die Wange berührt, zuckte der Verletzte schon ein Stück zurück und blickte ihn verunsichert an.

„Shhh, ich tu dir nichts."Ein weiterer Versuch wurde gestartet und diesmal schien er vom Erfolg gekrönt zu sein, da er ohne Widerstand seine Hand vorsichtig unter den Kieferknochen seines Gegenübers platzieren und dessen Gesicht so hindrehen konnte, dass er sich vorsichtig, mit dem feuchten Lappen, an das Entfernen der Blutkruste auf dessen Lippe machen konnte.

„Also, was ist passiert oder willst du nicht mit mir darüber reden?"Forschend schaute der Blonde sein Gegenüber an, doch dieser wich seinem Blick aus, während ihm lediglich Schweigen antwortete.

Ein Seufzen zwischen Resignierung und Genervtheit entrang sich seiner Kehle. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein zu zugeben, was passiert war, zumal der Blonde es eh schon ahnte, da einige Zeichen, wie zum Beispiel, dass der Grünäugige sich in seinem Zimmer befand, deutlich dafür sprachen.

„Oder soll ich Blaise holen?"Der Wunderknabe Dumbledors, der im Moment jedoch eher an ein verlorenes Kind erinnerte als an einen strahlenden Helden, zuckte bei seinen Worten zusammen.

_Cause your lover is my best friend,_

_And I guess that's where the story ends._

_So I've gotta try, to keep it inside._

„N-Nein. Nicht Blaise."Einen Moment hielt Draco inmitten seiner Verarztung inne und starrte einfach nur in die unsicheren Augen seines Gegenübers. So etwas hatte er sich gedacht.

„Was ist passiert? Habt ihr wieder gestritten?"In letzter Zeit war es keine Seltenheit, dass die beiden, welche einmal so ein glückliches Paar gewesen waren, sich in den Haaren lagen. Nein, eigentlich war es nur Blaise der Harry wie Dreck behandelte und dieser schien sich noch nicht mal dagegen zu wehren.

Das waren gleich zwei Aspekte, die für die restlichen Schüler Hogwarst und die gesamte Zauberwelt wohl als unmöglich galten:

Zum einen die Beziehung Harry Potters zu einem Slytherin und potentiellen Todesserkandidaten und zum anderen, dass dieser starke, selbstbewusste Junge und zukünftige Held oder Märtyrer der Zauberwelt, der Junge der lebte sich einfach so wie der letzte Abschaum behandeln ließ.

„Ich... Er war sauer auf mich."Leise, mit zitternder Stimme gesprochene Worte rissen den Grauäugige aus seiner kurzweiligen Lethargie und er fuhr sanft fort, die Wunde an der Stirn des Gryffindors vom Blut und Schmutz zu reinigen.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich habe mit Ron geflirtet."Langsam schien er seine Selbstsicherheit wieder zu finden, auch wenn seine Stimme immer noch sehr leiser war, konnte man deutlich die Überzeugung in ihr wahrnehmen. Draco blickte ihn einen Moment einfach nur fassungslos an, ehe er leise loslachte und den Lappen in der Schüssel reinigte.

„Was?"Es glich einen verwirrten Ausruf, in dem auch ein winziger Hauch Empörung auszumachen war, doch noch immer hing die Ausdruckslosigkeit wie eine tiefschwarze Wolkendecke in den Augen des Sprechers.

„Was ist daran so lustig?"Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte dem Lappen, welcher nach ihm griff, um den Rest der Wunden zu säubern, auszuweichen, doch die Hand des Slytherins an seinem Kinn, machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Glaub mir, du hast alles mit dem Wiesel getan, aber definitiv nicht geflirtet!"Überraschte Augen starten ihn an, bevor sein Gegenüber zum Protest ansetzten wollte, doch Draco fuhr im einfach über den Mund.

„So, fertig. Hat er dich sonst noch irgendwo verletzt?"Prüfend glitt sein Blick über den schmächtigen Körper auf seinem Bett.

„Er hat mich nicht..."

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby._

_The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy._

„Ach nein? Dann bist du wohl die Treppe runtergefallen oder gegen einen Schrank gerannt oder wie?"Argwöhnisch blickte der Blonde von der Schüssel wieder auf, in die stumpfen Augen des Wunderknaben.

„Nein, aber..."

„Aber?"Fragend hob sich eine Augenbraue des Blonden, verstärkte seinen zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck nur noch.

„Ich... er war im Recht."

„War er nicht!"Heftiger als erwartet, folgte der minimale Ausbruch Dracos, der Harry ängstlich, in Erwartung eines Schlages oder ähnlichem zusammenzucken ließ, bevor der Slytherinprinz sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Tut mir leid."Reuevoll wurde in Richtung des goldenen Jungen geblickt, ehe der Malfoysprössling sich von seinem Bett erhob, sich vor den immer noch Sitzenden positionierte und versuchte diesem sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, was nach zeitweiligen, doch geringen Widerstand des Anderen auch gelang.

Doch der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihn scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einziehen. Der Oberkörper des Schwarzhaarigen war über und über mit Blutergüssen bedeckt, welche in den schillernsten Farben leuchteten. Vorsichtig, beinahe zärtlich fuhr der Slytherin Harry über die Brust, was diesen dazu brachte ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen hervorzustoßen. Besorgte Augen musterten ihn.

„So schlimm?"Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln sollte seine einzige Antwort sein.

„Warum lässt du dir das gefallen?"Doch noch bevor der Gryffindor zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, hatten sich die Lippen des eigentlich so arroganten und kalten Malfoys auf die des Verletzten gepresst und seine samtige Zunge strich sanft über seinen verschlossenen Mund, bat um Einlass, der ihr nach kurzem Zögern auch gewehrt wurde. Seine Hände suchten sich behutsam den Weg über den unter ihm liegenden Körper, immer darauf bedacht nicht zu viel Druck auszuüben, dass den anderen die Berührungen schmerzen würden. Ein Strudel aus lang unterdrückten Gefühlen drängte sich an die Oberfläche seines Geistes, verschlang ihn, riss ihn mit sich und ließ ihn darin versinken.

_If I could have just one wish,_

_I'd wish that you were mine,_

_I would hold you near,_

_Kiss away those tears._

Jedoch wurden seine forschenden Finger aufgehalten, als sie den Hosenbund erreichten und der Schwarzhaarige löste sich schwer atmend aus ihrem Kuss.

„Draco... nicht... bitte!"Verzweifelte Augen blickten ihn an, gaben ihm Grund genug, sich so schnell wie möglich der Nähe des Anderen zu entziehen und sich ans andere Ende des Zimmers, in den vagen Schutz eines Sessels, zurückzuziehen.

Was hatte er getan? So war das definitiv nicht geplant gewesen! Obwohl, war irgendwas an diesem Abend geplant gewesen?

„Weil ich ihn liebe."Leise verhallte die Antwort auf seine Frage im Raum, doch Draco brannte sie sich schmerzlich ins Gedächtnis, ließ ihn sein Gesicht noch tiefer in seinen Handflächen vergraben.

_He's there in your life,_

_And he's sharing your nights,_

_It'll never be, never be right._

Eine federleichte Berührung an seiner Stirn ließ ihn letztendlich aufblicken. Der Gryffindor stand immer noch halbnackt vor ihm und blickte ihn beinahe liebevoll an, während er die Hand, welche er zur Berührung der seidigen Haare des Blonden genutzt hatte, gemächlich wieder sinken ließ.

„Ich liebe ihn."Im krassen Gegensatz zu der Bedeutung der Worte stand der verzweifelte Tonfall des Grünäugigen. Draco starrte wie gebannt auf die blassen Wangen seines Gegenübers, über die unaufhörlich ein schnell zunehmendes Rinnsal aus kristallklaren Tränen aus den schmerzerfüllten Augen floss.

Ohne wirklich zu wissen was er tat, zog er sein Gegenüber auf seinen Schoß und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge.

_Take you in my arms right there,_

_Scream 'I love you' right out loud._

Der Grauäugige wusste nicht wie lang sie in dieser Position verhaarten, doch letztendlich riss sie ein verhaltenes Räuspern aus ihrer Apathie.

Im Türrahmen lehnte Blaise und seine braunen Augen folgten jeder ihrer Bewegungen äußerst misstrauisch.

Überstürzt sprang Harry auf die Füße und trat ein paar Schritte auf seinen Freund zu, ehe er innehielt und diesen ängstlich musterte.

„Blaise, da... da war nichts. Wir haben nur..."

„Halt die Klappe."Brutal schnitt der Braunhaarige ihm das Wort ab, seine Augen unentwegt auf Draco gerichtet.

„Aber-"Hilflos schien der Schwarzhaarige das Missverständnis – Draco war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob hier überhaupt eines vorlag – aufklären zu wollen.

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass du dein Maul halten sollst? Und nun verschwinde, ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen."Der Ton des Slytherins war hart und kalt und trieb dem Grünäugigen die Tränen abermals in die Augen, wie es Draco, von seiner Position aus, deutlich beobachten konnte.

„Ich-"

„HAU AB!"Ein Schluchzen entfloh der Kehle des Gryffindors, ehe er sich sein, neben dem Bett liegendes T-Shirt krallte und den Raum überstürzt verließ.

_And if I was by your side,_

_you'll never know one lonely night._

_And if it was my arms you were running to,_

_I'd give you love in these arms of mine._

_If I was the one in your life._

Blaise trat ein paar weitere Schritte in den Raum hinein und blickte sich prüfend um, seine Augen blieben auf dem zerwühlten Bett seines Zimmerkameraden hängen, ehe er sich mit einem drohenden Ausdruck in den Augen wieder zu diesem wandte und sich mit beiden Händen rechts und links von ihm auf den Sessellehnen abstützte.

„Das ist mein Spielzeug. Lass die Finger von ihm und such dir ein eigenes oder du wirst es bereuen!"Der Blonde erwiderte seinen Blick jedoch nur emotionslos, ehe sich der Braunäugige schweigend umwandte, seine Schulroben ab- und normale Kleidung überstreifte.

„Und wie war Verwandlung?"Der lockere Tonfall des Braunhaarigen machte deutlich klar, dass das Thema für ihn abgeschlossen war und zeugte nicht eine Sekunde davon dass er seinem Haus- und Zimmerkameraden vor wenigen Augenblicken noch ernsthaft gedroht hatte.

_If I was the one, if I was the one,_

_In your life._

OOO FIN OOO

**Nun ja... was hab ich zu meiner Verteidigung vorzubringen? Nichts.... gar nichts...**

**Das war was Kleines zwischendurch für mich, um mich von ‚Broken Faith' zu erholen...**

**Diese ganze Fic basierte von Anfang an nur auf einer Zeile dieses Liedes... **

‚**Cause your Lover is my best Friend'**

**Es gab auch noch die Möglichkeit die gleiche Story mit Ron x Draco (x Harry) zu schreiben, doch diese Alternative war mir doch zu abstrakt, da ich nicht völlig ins OOC abrutschen wollte (was mir leider nicht wirklich gelungen ist ::drop::).**

**Zwar find ich das Pairing Blaise x Harry auch net grade prickelnd, aber hier is es halt rein zweckmäßig...**

**Ich hoffe es hat euch wenigstens ein wenig gefallen und ihr gebt hier nen klitzekleinen Kommi dazu ab ::winkt schon mit Zaun::**

**Nebenbei hoffe ich auch dass diese FF nicht allzu schnulzig geworden ist...**

**Das Lied: Ruff Endz – If I was the one.**

**Center Stage lässt grüßen...**

**Bye eure Li-chan**


End file.
